Mega Evolution/Trivia
There is at least one Mega-Evolved Pokémon of every type: has the most (with ten), while and have the fewest (with two each). ** Electric is the only type for which no new Mega Evolution was introduced in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. * and are the only Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution that are in the same evolutionary family. * Only Pokémon which cannot evolve further are capable of Mega Evolution. ** is the only Fossil Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution. ** is the only trio master capable of Mega Evolution. ** is the only Mythical Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution. * With , Mega Mewtwo X, Mega Mewtwo Y, and Mega Rayquaza have the highest base stat totals of any Pokémon. ** In addition, Mega Mewtwo Y has the highest base Special Attack of all Pokémon at 194, and Mega Mewtwo X has the highest base Attack of all Pokémon at 190. Mega Mewtwo X also has the highest base stat increase of all Mega Evolutions, its Attack stat being boosted by 80 upon the process. * is the only dual-type Pokémon to become single-type upon Mega Evolving, going from -type to pure . * The only Pokémon with multiple Mega Evolutions are and , which have two each. In both cases, the first ones to be revealed were the Y versions. ** In addition, both of their Y Mega Evolutions kept their original type(s), while both of their X Mega Evolutions changed or added their secondary type. ** Also, in both cases, the X Mega Evolution is more physically-oriented (with a higher Attack and/or Defense), while the Y Mega Evolution is more specially-oriented (with a higher Special Attack and/or Special Defense). * Rayquaza is the only Pokémon that does not require a Mega Stone to Mega Evolve in the core series games, instead being required to know . ** This makes Rayquaza the only Pokémon that can have a different held item while Mega Evolved, since Mega Stones cannot be taken off their proper holder during battle. ** In Pokémon Shuffle Rayquaza needs the player to get the Meteorite for it to Mega Evolve. * Mega and Mega are programmed into ; as a result, they are not banned by the Kalos rules from battles, and their Mega Stones are not banned from trades between Omega Ruby or Alpha Sapphire and X or Y, despite being otherwise unavailable in those games. * The Japanese and Korean logos for Pokémon X and Y include the Mega Evolution sigil. * In an interview with the Nintendo Dream magazine, Ken Sugimori stated that was intended to get a Mega Evolution in Pokémon X and Y, but the idea was dropped due to him experiencing artist's block. * In the Pokémon X and Y demo, the message "An immense rare power has risen in Mewtwo" would be displayed before Mega Evolving. In the final game, the message displayed is "'s is reacting to 's !" Additionally, Mega Mewtwo Y is referred to as simply Mega Mewtwo. Category:Mega Evolution